The present invention relates to the field of scale model toy vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wheel connection that allows a wheel to be easily removed from such toy vehicles and replaced with a different wheel.
Known wheels for toy vehicles have generally been permanently affixed to an axle. Known removable wheels typically utilize a nut and bolt configuration. The nut and bolt configuration is undesirable because it is difficult to remove and replace the wheel, and it renders the wheel visually unrealistic when compared to full-size custom wheels which are installed to enhance the visual appeal and/or performance of the vehicle. A need has been determined for a toy vehicle featuring authentic-looking wheels, where the wheels an be quickly and easily interchanged with different sized and styled wheels using a push-on/pull-off connection that is inexpensive to manufacture and can withstand repeated use.
The object of the present invention is to provide a coaxial connection between a wheel and an element of a toy vehicle, such as a brake disc, hub, or axle, that enables the wheel to be easily removed and replaced with another wheel. The replacement wheel may differ in terms of visual styling, and/or outside wheel diameter, and/or wheel width, and/or color, and/or tire style, and/or by other means. This will enable the user to interchange wheels on the toy vehicle to alter the appearance and size of wheel, much like persons do to customize full-size vehicles. The present invention provides for a manual push-on/pull-off connection between a wheel and an element of the toy vehicle, such that a child can remove and replace the wheel easily, and that this removal and replacement can be repeated. With respect to any of the elements of the vehicle to which the wheel is attached, the connection between wheel and vehicle element will consist of a means for a semi-permanent connection between the wheel and the vehicle element, so as there is minimal axial movement between the wheel and element, but there is full rotational movement of the wheel around the axis of the vehicle element. The present invention may be further understood by consideration of the following drawings and associated description.